Currently, display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and Organic Light-Emitting Diode Displays (OLED) have a large market share of display devices thanks to the advantages of small size, light weight, thin profile, low power consumption, no radiation, etc.
However, in practice, static electricity may be accumulated in the display device (especially in a color filter substrate), resulting in decreased quality and performance of a display.